Minor Characters
This article includes information on notable minor characters in the Heavy Object series, often unnamed, who don't have articles of their own. Alaskan Base Officer An unnamed officer of the Faith Organization who commanded forces at the Water Strider's maintenance base in the Alaska District.Heavy Object Chapter 1Heavy Object Episode 3 Appearance The officer wore a green soldier's uniform. Personality The officer was someone who believed in the absolute superiority of Objects and that humans couldn't overcome them. He also looked down on his enemies as "savages", while planning cruel and savage ways of execution. Chronology Heavy Object When Quenser, Heivia and Milinda were captured after infiltrating the Water Strider's maintenance base to sabotage the Object's spare parts, they were brought before the officer, who described how they intended to execute them. When the officer hit Heivia for making a comment about who the real savages were, Quenser made a lunge for the officer and was knocked away, but this was done intentionally in order to be in a position to detonate the bomb on one of the Water Strider's turbines. After the turbine exploded, the officer taunted Quenser about thinking that blowing up a turbine would defeat an Object, boasting that the Object's superiority was absolute. He was then shocked as Quenser revealed that he had removed the monitoring sensor on the turbine for the self-destruct system, causing it to make an inaccurate judgment and trigger the self-destruct. After the Water Strider's destruction, the maintenance soldiers attempted to kill the trio as Quenser detonated the C4 he had placed around the maintenance base earlier. The officer himself attempted to shoot Quenser but was killed as Froleytia and the reinforcements from the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion arrived. Trivia *He is listed as in Episode 3's credits. "Little Rock Beast" Girl An Oceanian girl whom Quenser and Heivia encountered during the coalition operation against the military dictatorship.Heavy Object Episode 6Heavy Object Chapter 3 Appearance The girl has blue eyes and light brown hair with a frontal fringe and pigtails. Personality Chronology Heavy Object While the coalition forces were gathered at their base zone while preparing for the operation against the Oceanian military dictatorship, the girl encountered Quenser and Heivia, holding her "Little Rock Beast" book. Later, during the massacre caused by Sewax sniping the Oceanian soldiers, Quenser noticed the book and feared that the girl was among those slaughtered. Afterwards, back at the base, Froleytia informed Quenser that the girl was not among the casualties. Trivia *She is listed as in Episode 6's credits. Jesse Montana A member of the unit attached to the Forest Roller, the Object assigned to protect the Legitimacy Kingdom's Amazon District.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 1Heavy Object Episode 13 Etymology Montana is the name of a in the western region of the USA, derived from the Spanish word montaña, meaning 'mountain'. It is also the name of cocktail made from brandy, dry Martini Bianco (a type of vermouth) and port. Chronology An Audition War While speaking with Froleytia Capistrano and the captain of the Charlemagne as the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion were pursuing the remnants of the Mass Driver Conglomerate, who were taking refuge in Amazon City, Jesse reported that the Forest Roller was out of service for maintenance and mentioned how the recently destroyed Bright Hopper was meant to cover for it, as well as Halreed Copacabana's insistence on returning to the home country. When Froleytia asked if they had any spare parts that could be used to repair the Baby Magnum, Jesse informed her that they didn't as the parts they had were specialized for the Forest Roller's use. Trivia *Jesse is unnamed in the novels, but his name is displayed on-screen during his communication with Froleytia. Anti-War Group Member An unnamed woman who is a member of the anti-war group which ran a mine on the Kamchatka Peninsula.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2Heavy Object Episode 18Heavy Object Episode 19 Chronology Global Shadow The woman encountered Quenser and Charlotte as they sought shelter in the mine on the Kamchatka Peninsula. Charlotte turned her gun on her, believing her to be an enemy, but Quenser recognized that she was a civilian and blocked Charlotte, allowing the woman to escape. The woman later came to Quenser's aid as he and the others were being attacked by Nutley, striking his mining powered suit with a pickaxe, allowing Quenser to escape his grip. As the group split up, she went with Heivia and Myonri, and later helped them as they sent up the sabotage program to use against the Archangel. Trivia *The anti-war group member is listed as in Episode 18 & 19's credits. Kicker Kicker was a member of an anti-Object group present in Oceania.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 9 Chronology Theoretical Vein As the anti-Object group were planning to use a Craft Salamander III missile to take out the maintenance soldiers for an Object and then the Object itself, their transmissions were picked up by the Information Alliance journalist Royce, and Kicker was among a trio sent to eliminate him, as well as Heivia Winchell who was caught up in the chase.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 7 The pursuit eventually led to a rubbish disposal area, with the trio on one side of a dump truck and their targets on the other with Heivia using a rifle to fire on them. Knowing they needed to finish things in no more than 5 minutes before escaping, one intended to fire in order to keep the two in place, while Nexa and Kicker were to. As they were about to do so, the sound of the gunshots changed, indicating Heivia had switched from his rifle to his handgun and leading them to think he was out of ammo. However this switch was actually to throw them off guard and as soon as they moved to go on the offensive, Nexa's head was blown to pieces and Kicker shot in the gut and chest while he was still in shock. The remaining man attempted to fall back but was soon killed as well. Nexa Nexa was a member of an anti-Object group in Oceania.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 9 Chronology Theoretical Vein As the anti-Object group were planning to use a Craft Salamander III missile to take out the maintenance soldiers for an Object and then the Object itself, their transmissions were picked up by the Information Alliance journalist Royce, and Nexa was among a trio sent to eliminate him, as well as Heivia Winchell who was caught up in the chase.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 7 The pursuit eventually led to a rubbish disposal area, with the trio on one side of a dump truck and their targets on the other with Heivia using a rifle to fire on them. Knowing they needed to finish things in no more than 5 minutes before escaping, one intended to fire in order to keep the two in place, while Nexa and Kicker were to. As they were about to do so, the sound of the gunshots changed, indicating Heivia had switched from his rifle to his handgun and leading them to think he was out of ammo. However this switch was actually to throw them off guard and as soon as they moved to go on the offensive, Nexa's head was blown to pieces and Kicker shot in the gut and chest while he was still in shock. The remaining man attempted to fall back but was soon killed as well. Marshal of the Royal Guard The unnamed marshal of the Volga District's royal guard.Heavy Object: Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 20 Background In the past, the marshal was the superior of the 115th Independent Royal Guard Company, the White Bears. Chronology Coming of Third Generation Following the defeat of Dimiksy Nikolaschka and the Broad Sky Saber, the marshal arrived and met with his former subordinates in Unicorn as they were taken into custody. He was also present as Staivia Nikolaschka, whom he had brought with him, was reunited with the comrades she'd thought she'd lost. Alaska 49 Alaska 49 (real name unknown) was an operative of the MIB.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 4 Etymology As with the other MIB agents, his codename is derived from one of the states in the , specifically the state of . Appearance Described as a young man, Alaska 49 wears a black suit like other MIB members, together with a black hat and sunglasses. Personality Chronology The Police of Ghosts During the MIB's operation to seize control of Oceania, Alaska 49 served as the supervisor for part of the operation, designated Case #022. After it was concluded, he was shot dead by Texas 28 who then supervised Case #023, with other agents cleaning up and removing any evidence. Texas 28 Texas 28 (real name unknown) was an operative of the MIB.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 4 Etymology As with the other MIB agents, her codename is derived from one of the states in the , specifically the state of . Appearance Texas 28 has blonde hair and wears a black suit and sunglasses like other MIB members. Personality Chronology The Police of Ghosts During the MIB's operation to seize control of Oceania, Texas 28 executed Alaska 49 once the part of the operation he was supervising, designated Case #022, had concluded. Once the evidence was removed and the trail cut off, she then supervised Case #023, before being similarly dispatched and succeeded by Nevada 36.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 6 Nevada 36 Nevada 36 (real name unknown) was an operative of the MIB.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Part 6 Etymology As with the other MIB agents, his codename is derived from one of the states in the , specifically the state of . Appearance Like other MIB operatives, Nevada 36 wears a black suit and sunglasses. Personality Chronology The Police of Ghosts During the MIB's operation to seize control of Oceania, Nevada 36 served as the supervisor for part of the operation, designated Case #024, after the execution of Texas 28 as part of the standard cleanup and cutting off of the evidence trail. After it was concluded, he was shot dead by D.C. 0 who then proceeded with the final stage of the plan, using their Object Early States.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Part 11 School Trip Students A group of School Trip Students who are a disguised PMC and residents of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 1Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 5Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 5 Chronology Judgement -195℃ Shortly after arriving at Lost Angels, Quenser glanced over at the group of teenage boys and girls being led around by a tour guide and boarding a tour bus as he hailed a taxi to go to the Luxury Coast Hotel. When members of Azul Hive were going after George Coral, the group were crossing a nearby crosswalk in two lines, one of boys and one of girls, widening their eyes in surprise as Heivia drove his stolen vehicle into the rubbish pile George was standing on and sending him flying through the air onto the vehicle's roof. Later, as Quenser and Putana were driving towards Mustard Cowboy's headquarters, they passed the group's tour bus and Putana identified them as a PMC camouflaged as tourists. College Girl in a Monokini A College Girl in a Monokini who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 5 Personality The girl is an exhibitionist, constantly transmitting her personal life and acting to draw attention to herself. She is apparently tech illiterate. Chronology Judgement -195℃ Quenser and Heivia passed the girl, who was taking a selfie with her smartphone, as they were walking through Lost Angels. As Quenser passed her, he mentioned how everyone was surprisingly defenseless considering what he'd heard about the city. Heivia told him that the girl was one of the digital exhibitionists who purposefully carry vulnerable smartphones and transmit their personal life to the world 24/7. Later, as Azul Hive were chasing George Coral, having found him using the girl's smartphone transmissions, the girl intentionally tripped in feigned surprise, making it so friction with the ground would slide her swimsuit down, but Heivia ignored her, knowing that if he wanted to he could see her on the internet whenever he wanted. Pizza Deliveryman A Pizza Deliveryman who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 8Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 5 Chronology Judgement -195℃ The pizza deliveryman was present in the traffic as Quenser and Heivia were waiting to cross the road during their walk through Lost Angels. Later that night, one member of the Sarasvati's unit considered calling him to deliver some food, recalling that he would deliver anywhere providing he was given a GPS signal. As Quenser was showing Putana through Lost Angels, the pizza deliveryman drove by on his scooter as a store was blown up, ignoring it and continuing on his way. He also drove by as Azul Hive were preparing for the attack on Mulqueen Sonora's escort. Hot Dog Stand Owner A Hot Dog Stand owner who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 5 Background The man who owns the Hot Dog Stand is a spy who steals data from devices using the giant illegal wireless router containing in the Hot Dog Stand van. Chronology Judgement -195℃ While Quenser and Heivia were waiting to cross a road, the van with the Hot Dog Stand drove past them and was hit by an explosion, sending it tumbling from the road. Later, as Quenser and Putana were leaving the Hotel Grand Jackpot, they spotted the Hot Dog Stand van, evidently overhauled in a hurry and its frame quite old and falling apart, parked on the curb, with the owner in the driver's seat, raising his middle finger to the sky. Female Police Officer A fake Female Police Officer who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 2 Appearance The 'police officer' wears a miniskirt. Chronology Judgement -195℃ The 'police officer' was present as Quenser and Heivia stole a motorcycle to escape during the firefight with members of the Crimson Party, but appeared to be doing her best to ignore what was going on. Later, as Quenser and Putana were leaving a supermarket after obtaining materials for explosives, they heard a siren from another store and saw the 'police officer' slipping out the back entrance. Putana identified the uniform as just a costume, and that she was either the criminal or assigned to sneak onto the crime scene to steal evidence. Worker A Worker who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 5Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 2 Chronology Judgement -195℃ When Quenser and Heivia were being pursued by SUVs, one of their pursuers crashed into a car at an intersection, span out and nearly took out the telephone pole the worker was on top of. Later, as Azul Hive were trying to capture George Coral, Quenser spotted the worker on a telephone pole again as he and Putana were dropping down from scaffolding on their motorcycle. Even later, as Quenser and Putana were heading back after purchasing materials from a store, they spotted the worker up another telephone pole just after seeing some robbers running out of a bank, and Quenser speculated that he was in charge of cutting the power and camera lines. Jeweler A Jeweler who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 7Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 2Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 2 Appearance The jeweler is described as an old man and fat. Chronology Judgement -195℃ As Quenser and Heivia were driving through Lost Angels in a stolen car, Heivia pointed out the old man in a black luxury car as the city's most famous jeweler, meaning that he was willing to launder the precious metals people had stolen. He added that the jeweler had been getting carried away lately and that people had been betting on when he'd be attacked by men in masks. Later, when Quenser and Putana were driving through the city on a motorcycle, they spotted the old man, stripped of everything he owned and everything he wore except his underwear, and sitting in a daze on the roadside, next to a luxury car with all of its bulletproff glass broken. Even later, as Quenser and Putana were heading back after purchasing materials from a store, they spotted the jeweler among a group of men with stockings over their heads running out of a bank, leading Quenser to remark on how he'd really hit rock bottom. Car Thief An unnamed Car Thief who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 7Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 8 Background The car thief uses a tow truck to steal luxury cars in broad daylight, disguised as a road service, and has made a lot of enemies. Chronology Judgement -195℃ As Quenser and Heivia were driving through Lost Angels in a stolen car, Heivia pointed out the tow truck used by the car thief and warned Quenser not to get too close as he'd made a lot of enemies and there was the risk of being hit by a stray bullet sent his way. Later, as Quenser was riding with Putana on a motorcycle late at night, the car thief went down the opposite lane in his tow truck with several modified cars in pursuit, having stolen a luxury racing car. Sniper A Sniper, disguised as a Woman in a Dress, who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 7Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 8Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 2 Chronology Judgement -195℃ When Quenser and Heivia were driving through Lost Angels in a stolen car, after hearing a explosive sound and seeing something like a life-size doll falling from a balcony, Heivia assured Quenser it wasn't targeted at them, and mentioned how he'd heard a lot about a mysterious sniper appearing on roofs at night. Later, while Azul Hive were driving through the mountains, Heivia referred to the 'woman in a dress' as an example of how he and others sometimes have to follow their hearts as they passed her, and promptly did a spit-take when Quenser informed him they were a trap, with Quenser wondering what there were doing on the mountain road. Even later, when Putana was pursuing Quenser, she spotted the 'woman in a dress' in a gap between two buildings, who then tossed aside a long-haired wig. She guessed that he(?) was a sniper from the long case for a pool set leaning against a nearby wall. RC Girl A girl making use of remote controlled drones, who is a resident of Lost Angels and associated with Mustard Cowboy.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 9Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 5 Chronology Judgement -195℃ When Azul Hive gathered at the wharf for the operation to steal the Sarasvati, Millia mentioned to Quenser about the RC girl, who was convenient for them to use even if they belonged to a different world power. The girl was later present when Azul Hive tried to capture her former boss George Coral, having expressed surprise that he was still in that part of the city. Ice Cream Truck Owner The owner of an Ice Cream Truck and pirate radio broadcaster, who is a resident of Lost Angels.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 4Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 2 Part 8Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 5Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 3 Part 7 Chronology Judgement -195℃ Quenser, Heivia and Azul Hive heard the Flashtime News pirate radio broadcast from the Ice Cream Truck at two points during the events concerning the Garuda, one reporting on the attack on the cable car and another on a new consultation service offered by a Capitalist Corporations company. Later, as Quenser and Putana were leaving the Hotel Grand Jackpot after discovering information on the Nataraja, Quenser spotted the Ice Cream Truck and forced the owner to let him use the radio to contact Azul Hive and get them to abort their attack on Mulqueen Sonora's escort. After he finished, he purchased some ice cream. Allen Jackrose is a student at the Legitimacy Kingdom's Royal Techno Academy.Heavy Object AD >> War Arises from Knowledge and the Educated Etymology A is a brandy-based cocktail including applejack and grenadine. Background Allen apparently comes from a fallen noble family and was a 'friend' of Quenser at the academy. He is also a member of its film club. Chronology War Arises from Knowledge and the Educated Elrietta Champs-Élysées is the current chairperson of the Royal Techno Academy. Etymology Champs-Élysées is a cocktail made from cognac brandy and chartreuse liqueur, named after a . Appearance Background Elrietta's background is largely unknown, though she apparently inherited the chair of the Royal Techno Academy as a hereditary position. Chronology War Arises from Knowledge and the Educated Cliff Frenchconnection is the principal of the Royal Techno Academy. Etymology A is a cocktail made from cognac brandy and Amaretto liqueur. Background Cliff's background is largely unknown, though he apparently worked in the private sector before coming to be elected principal of the Royal Techno Academy. Chronology War Arises from Knowledge and the Educated Anderson Anderson is an astronaut working onboard the Legitimacy Kingdom civilian space station Princess Nikolaschka.Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 3 Part 6 Chronology Dance with Noble Sister Anderson was among the astronauts working on the outside of the Princess Nikolaschka as the Debris Homer was used to generate the artificial aurora in order to interfere with the Destruction Fes' Orchestra system as the 37th were fighting to protect the Celestial Flowers. He remained outside as the station came under attack from soldiers from Azureyfear Winchell's faction. References Category:Characters